


(Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday) Friday I'm In Love

by literatiruinedme



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Sharing a Bed, little spoon!Cassian, the resident assistant au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: RebelCaptain Secret Valentine || Prompt: It’s Friday, I’m in loveWhen the first person Cassian met in college was a girl who pulled him into her room claiming they’d been dating for three years as a cover for not having to go on a date with the first jock who asked her because“two years is an average time for people to break up and four means we’d probably break up from being stuck to each other’s sides for the entirety of high school,”of course they become friends…and then co workers because why not?The resident assistant!au no one haseverasked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookishandbossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishandbossy/gifts).



> I’m sorry this is so late, but it’s finally here! I hope I did your prompt justice!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, love your RebelCaptain Secret Valentine
> 
> Prompt: It’s Friday, I’m in love

She'd never walked into his life per se, but technically he'd been pulled into hers. He'd been the poor sap to walk by her room at the exact moment a hand had popped out and pulled him into her room by the collar of his jacket.

“I told you I wasn't lying,” she said, pulling his arm around her waist and staring down the man in front of her. He was build like a brick house and most likely on the football team. “Boyfriend, meet jock. Jock meet boyfriend.”

“I- what?” Cassian glanced down at her, cocking a brow. Her brown hair was a mess, strands falling out of her haphazard bun. Her pale skin was tinged pink, her breaths coming out with forced casualness. She'd clearly been carrying things in herself and running up and down stairs. Her shirt, black and snug fitting with the anarchy symbol in a bold red splattered across the front, was wrinkled and smudged with dust and dirt; her black jeans in the same state.

And she had the most incredible green eyes.

“We've been dating for three years so I doubt you'll mind if I say  _ no _ to a date.”

Cassian watched as the man standing in front of them grumbled something before walking off. He let his arm fall as he turned towards the mystery woman. “Three years?”

She glanced up at him with a shrug. “Two years is an average time for people to break up and four means we'd probably break up from being stuck to each other's sides for the entirety of high school.”

Cassian hummed. “Smart.”

“Thank you,” she nodded, walking off towards her bunk, three boxes spread out over her hastily-made bed.

“What's your name?”

She chortled, pulling one of the boxes open. “Why?”

“Well if we've been dating for three years then I should probably know your name,” he shrugged, leaning against the post of her bunk bed.

She glanced up at him, a cautious yet curious look on her face. She scanned over him before returning to her full height. She held out a hand. “Jyn Erso, geology major.”

He smirked, taking her hand and shaking it. “Cassian Andor, crim major with a strategic communication minor.” She scoffed. “What?”

“What're you even going to do with that?”

“Lots,” he shrugged sauntering closer. “I have a knack for speaking.”

“Really?” She asked, sarcasm dripping for the word.

“What can I say?” He let the corner of his mouth tick up into a small smirk before leaning forward and saying something he'd never typically have the guts to say; “I have a very talented mouth.” She swallowed, glancing down at his lips for barely a second before meeting his gaze again. He pushed up to a standing position again and started towards the door. “I'll see you around, Jyn Erso, geology major.”

* * *

 

He wasn't surprised the first time she sat down across from him in the dining hall, some lame excuse of  _ have to keep up appearances _ , coming out in such a way that she could barely keep her smile hidden. He’s chuckled, passing over the extra cola he'd taken in hopes of a treat while studying later that night.

And like that, sharing meals quickly became a habit.

Usually he was the first to secure them a table- unofficially  _ their _ table even after such a short amount of time together -in the back corner, though, occasionally he’d get out of his intro to com class and find her picking at a bowl of pasta, a can of cola in the seat across from her. 

* * *

 

When two plates were set down across from him, he glanced up from his phone to see Jyn take her usual seat across from him. Her tired sigh made him cock a brow, the email he was scanning long forgotten. She picked up the soda marking her seat and cracked it open, taking a long sip.

“You alright?” he asked, spearing a carrot with his fork.

“I need a favour,” she said without ceremony.

“A favour?” He repeated. She nodded. “What do I get in return?”

“A favour.” He chuckled making her roll her eyes. “That's how favours work: you do something for me and I, in turn, do something for you at a later date.”

“Fine,” he sighed, leaning back in his seat. “What's this favour then?” He reached forward to tear off a corner of the roll on his plate and took a sip of his soda.

“Go out with me.”

He sat up when he nearly choked on the liquid in his mouth. She smirked, watching as he struggled to breathe. “Excuse me?”

“I need it for a project.”

“What the hell kind of classes are you taking?”

“It's for my sociology class-”

“You're going to be working with rocks, why do you need to understand the human psyche?” He interrupted, now glaring at her.

“Gen eds,” she shrugged. He watched her for a long time, not bothering to say anything. “Look, will you or won't you? It's just one date and I promise I won't make you kiss me goodnight.”

“I-”

“I'll pay.”

_ Well shit _ .

He sighed, sitting up in his chair. “Fine,” he rested his arms on the table as he wet his lips. “One date...and I want your help in chemistry.”

“Deal,” she nodded, leaning back in her seat.

* * *

 

He picked her up at eight, her instructions of  _ dressy but not over the top _ making him go through every item he owned with a strange amount of determination. They hadn’t know each other longer than a few weeks, yet he agreed to her every demand with minimal protesting. She was stunning.

She’d teased him that he’d catch flies if he didn’t shut his mouth.

He’d smirked when she checked him out.

(She thought he wasn’t looking.)

(He was.)

He’d held out her chair.

She’d picked up the tab even though he fought her every step of the way.

He walked her to her door.

She kissed him goodnight.

They didn’t bring it up again.

* * *

 

They both applied for the Resident Assistant position after the director of their residence hall, Mon Mothma, had suggested they’d be perfect for the role.

Cassian finished his application within an hour of returning from the information session.

Jyn submitted hers three weeks later...five minutes before the deadline.

* * *

 

They were both hired and placed in the same building two years in a row.

Every week was the same- though, not for lack of trying.

It was mere coincidence that Jyn and Cassian ended up basically  _ running _ the residence hall, but it was something that neither could change. The other staff was lovely, a few new hires and one returner, but they'd both been on staff for two years and could do their jobs in their sleep.

Not that they didn't like the resident assistant position, they just weren't a fan of how work was spaced out.

* * *

 

Mondays they always got stuck on duty.

They swapped jobs to offer a little relief, but work was work, and the night was going by as it usually did.

A student- Han; 623, if she remembered correctly -walked out of the elevator and took a seat in one of the couches by the entrance. Jyn sighed, going back to her open laptop, an unfinished paper on the Piltdown hoax glaring back at her. She glanced up when the student stood, walking over to the door to let in a girl, presumably his girlfriend. They started talking, some struggled debate over who was worse at folding laundry being picked up as if it hadn't even stopped. They walked over to the elevators and hit the up arrow, making Jyn sigh. “You're going to sign your guest in, right?” she asked (rhetorically) for what felt like the twelfth time that evening. The pair froze, shared a glance, and slowly walked away from the elevators, pulling out their IDs at they came closer. Jyn quickly murmured her thanks, scribbling down the necessary information before returning their IDs and sending them on their way. As soon as the elevator door closed, she let her head fall forward onto the mess of papers scattered before her.

“That wasn't as snarky as usual,” Cassian teased, walking past with a thick stack of papers and a clipboard in hand, a roll of masking tape on his wrist like a bracelet. He stopped between the elevators, ripping off a small square of tape as he began absentmindedly tapeing flyers.

“I've been ranting about policy for how many weeks now?” she asked, voice tired and muffled.

He bit his lip to stifle his smile, shaking his head. She crossed her arms and rested her chin on her arms, a groan escaping the back of her throat. He chuckled, walking over and gently squeezed her shoulder. She tilted her head so she could glance up at him. “Give it another week,” he prompted, his smile slipping into something softer.

“I guess,” she sighed, lifting her head the slightest bit.

“That's my girl,” he teased, reaching up to pinch her cheek with the back of his index and middle finger. “I'm going on a round of the building, I'll be back in fifteen.”

“I'll miss you,” she teased, flopping back in her chair melodramatically.

“You'll miss your buffer,” he winked.

“You're fucking right,” she shrugged, sitting up as a resident and his guest walked in through the front doors. Before she could even open her mouth they attempted to walk past her, only stopping when Cassian murmured a  _ no  _ and pointed to Jyn. The couple nodded before doing as they were told and reluctantly stalking over to Jyn. She smirked, offering Cassian a wink before accepting the IDs presented to her.

* * *

 

Tuesdays were spaced out so obnoxiously, in her opinion. 8:00 history, 9:25 calculus, 12:15 geology, 4:30 geology lab. She spent her time between classes passed out in her room, desperately trying to get whatever little bit of sleep she could. Cassian always stopped by at noon and four - on the dot - with something stolen from the dining hall.

But today her lab was cancelled. When he knocked on her door to offer her something - she later realised it was a sandwich - she dragged him in by the collar of his shirt.

“What-”

“No lab,” she smiled sleepily. She yawned, practically flopping down onto her bed. He chuckled, tossing her food in her mini fridge and turning to leave. “Where’re you going?” She asked as soon as his fingers touched the handle to the door.

He cocked his head to the side, brow raised. “I figured I'd let you sleep,” he began.

Jyn waved him over, scooting off to one side. He opened his mouth to say something when she reached out to take his hand in hers. She gave it a slight tug. “Lay with me?”

“I-” he swallowed hard, glancing from their joined hands to her face again.

“I'm not asking you to- okay, maybe I am asking you to  _ sleep _ with me,” she gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand. She wet her lips after a moment. “Just lay down with me?”

He cocked a brow as he looked down at her. “Okay,” he breathed after a moment. He leaned down to unlace his boots before toeing them off. She scooted back against the wall as he laid down next to her. She scooted closer, gently nudging his shoulder. “What're you doing?” He chuckled, glancing over at her.

“Move,” she murmured, shoving his shoulder again. He sighed, turning to face her. “No,” she smiled, eyes still closed. “Other way.”

“Other-” she nodded, interrupting him. “Alright,” he sighed, turning away from her.

She scooted closer, throwing her arm around his waist. She rested her forehead against the base of his skull, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, his hair tickling her nose. She swore she heard his breath stutter, drawing a smile to her lips. “Goodnight,” she murmured, giving him a squeeze.

He threaded his fingers through hers and gently squeezing her hand as he pulled their joined hands up to his chest. “Goodnight.”

“Did they try to find the RA on duty?” Cassian asked, his legs draped over her lap, her laptop perched on his shins.

“One sec,” she breathed. She didn't glance up at him for a moment, her focus on the report she was writing, fingers quickly running across the keyboard. She turned her head slightly, eyes still glued to the document in front of her before finally glancing over at him. “What?”

“Did they try to find the RA on duty?” he repeated, reaching down for the can of cola at her feet. He took a sip before handing it off to her.

“They never do,” she sighed, taking the can from him. She took a large sip before handing it back to him and watching as he placed it on the ground. “I'm used to it at this point,” she sighed, running a hand through her hair. “They always find you on Tuesdays, anyway.”

“True,” he nodded, leaning back against the arm of the couch. He pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his texts, responding to those he hadn't gotten back to all day. Jyn continued typing before finally hitting send. “All good?”

“When I get the okay from Krennic we can do whatever,” she shrugged before folding her laptop up and shoving it in her bag.

“I thought Baze was the director on duty tonight.”

Jyn shook her head. “Tomorrow.”

His lips curled up in a smile. “I'm on duty with Baze tomorrow?”

“He's up the hill-”  _ Their half of campus. _ “And Chirrut is down the hill.”  _ The opposite end of campus. _

“Tomorrow's a good night then,” he sighed happily. Baze and Chirrut always made an evening of things when they were on duty together. It was always a pleasure to see them together.

“Yeah,” Jyn nodded, picking up the olive coloured beanie she dropped on Cassian’s stomach. She quickly pulled it down over her head, tucking it in on itself in the back. Cassian plucked the pen from the pocket of her flannel and grabbed her hand. He pulled off the cap with his teeth and started scribbling nonsense on her palm, smiling when she laughed at everything he'd written. “You're so easy to entertain,” she teased, reaching forward to ruffle his hair.

He chuckled, swiping her hand away. “Your body’s entertaining,” he shrugged, colouring in a shape he'd drawn. They both paused after his words sunk in.

“Did you just-”

“I didn't mean it that-”

They both turned towards the door when they heard the elevator door open. Leia waved as she started towards the room. “Hey guys!”

“Hello.”

“Hey,” Jyn nodded, awkwardly moving under Cassian to pull her phone from her back pocket.

Leia reached into a plastic caldron, pulling out a snack-size Hershey's bar. “It's really dead here tonight.”

“Why wouldn't it be?” Jyn asked, glancing up from her phone.

“Usually when you or Cassian are on duty the lobby is packed,” she shrugged.

Jyn scoffed. “It's never packed when I'm on duty.”

“I don't remember one night when it was dead down here while you were on,” Cassian countered, shaking his head.

“That's because  _ you _ -” Jyn quickly pressed her finger to the tip of his nose because pulling her hand back. “-are on sign-ins.”

He frowned, glancing off towards his feet as he tried to recount a time she'd been on duty while he was in the lobby that it was dead. “What about last-”

“Last Friday I wasn't on,” she interrupted, picking at the seam of his jeans. He frowned, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought. She sighed, giving his leg a squeeze when he couldn't think of anything else. “It doesn't matter,” she lied, giving him a halfhearted smile that didn't meet her eyes. Her phone pinged before he could say anything else. “The report is good,” Jyn let out a relieved sigh, lightly tapping his leg. “Let's go, I'm really feeling one of those packets of Ramen sitting in my closet for dinner.” She glanced up at Leia as Cassian moved his legs from her lap. “Sorry to kick you out Leia, but we're leaving so you have to too.”

Leia smiled, lifting out on the roller chair she was sitting in. “Don't worry, I'll be late for class if I stay much longer. You guys are on tomorrow night?”

“Unfortunately,” Jyn sighed in sync with Cassian’s  _ of course _ . He turned, frowning at her. “I'm kidding,” she said quickly. Even though it was a job, she really did love the position more than anything.

“Come on,” he sighed, pushing his legs off of Jyn and offered her a hand. “I'm feeling a ramen date.”

“If you continue to make fun of me for my love of ramen I'm going to figure out who's flipping the signs on your floor and pay them to  _ continue _ ,” she threatened, taking his hand anyway. He pulled her to her feet and walked out of the office with her and Leia. They said their goodbyes before the pair pulled away and started towards the elevator. He pressed the button, before falling back. She leaned into his side, his arm going around her waist out of habit.

“You wouldn't really do that, would you?”

“Do what?”

“Pay someone to continue to flip my signs.”

“You damn sure know I would,” she scoffed. He huffed, reaching over and pulled her beanie off. “Hey!”

He pulled the cap down over hair hair, turning back to her with a smile. “I think green is my colour.”

Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Rude.”

“Says you,” he teased, winking at her as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

 

She fucking hated Thursdays.

Okay, she didn't  _ hate _ Thursdays, she just hated being the one stuck with the clipboard and campus PD on speed dial. On the bright side: at least she wasn't alone. 

She was halfway through yet  _ another _ report when Cassian marched in, muttering something under his breath in another language. Today it sounded something like German. “You okay?” She asked, her tone dry and bored.

Her money was on the boys in the far quad on the top floor.

“No,” he growled. “I'm sick of getting snapped at for just  _ doing my fucking job _ ,” he hissed, slamming down his clipboard. “Next time the far quad on six tells me to  _ chill out, man, it's not that loud _ , I'm documenting them.”

_ And we have a winner. _

“I mean I would've done it after the second time,” she shrugged, eyes not leaving the screen in front of her. She’d nearly finished her third report of the night, yet  _ another _ fucking write up for freshman with bottles and bottles of alcohol. At least she got to watch them pour it all out. A little, sadistic part of her loved to watch people bitch about cracking open twenty, thirty, forty,  _ fifty dollar _ bottles of wine, gin, vodka, et cetera, just to pour them down the fucking drain. It really did bring her joy, just not when she had to write up her report.

“At least we're almost done,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He straightened his staff shirt and glanced back down at his clipboard. Yet  _ another _ shitty round of the building surely. “Hopefully the rest of the night will be-”

“Do  _ not _ say the Q word,” she said quickly, her gaze flicking up to him. The word  _ quiet _ was a goddamn death sentence. “What're you, a first semester RA?” The night was already a train wreck as it was going, they didn’t need a jinx on top of it…not that she believed in jinxes, she just didn’t want to go looking for trouble.

_ Don’t go looking for trouble, trouble will find you, _ as Mon always said.

“Sorry,” he chuckled, raising his hands up in surrender.

“We've had everything except a fire alarm at this point,” she sighed, leaning back in her seat. “I don't want to have to deal with the-” An alarm went off before she could finish her sentence, cutting her off. The whirring lights and loud noise telling her that she'd done exactly what she’d just tried to stop him from doing. “Fuck me,” she groaned, leaning her head down onto the desk. She sighed after a moment before sitting up again. She hit save on the document in front of her and grabbed her jacket, pulling it on before walking out of the office. “Let's go,” she sighed. She paused in front of the window, her blood practically boiling at the scene before her. “It's  _ snowing _ !”

“Come on,” Cassian sighed, grabbing her by the elbow and leading her out of the office.

“I swear to god, if someone was fucking vaping again-”

“Outside, let's go,” Cassian interrupted, doing his best to hide his smile.

* * *

 

For once Friday was different.

Not on purpose.

She'd gone out with Bodhi and gotten a little tipsy and found her way back to his room, knocking loudly until he answered, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He cocked a brow when he opened his eyes to see her standing in front of him. “Jyn, what-”

“We never talk about the time I kissed you,” she interrupted.

He frowned, poking his head out to glance down both sides of the hallway before extending a hand to her. “Come inside.” She quickly entered his room, her hands fidgeting nervously as she looked for a place to sit down. She took the bed and he sat in his desk chair, wheeling the short distance over to her. “Jyn, what's going on?”

“I've just been thinking about it,” she shrugged, finally meeting his gaze again. She leaned back on her elbows, her hands fidgeting with a rock she'd pulled from her pocket. His gaze caught on the green and white crystals darting out along the rock’s rough surface.

“And?”

“ _ And _ ,” she sighed, drawing out the word. “I've come to the realisation that I  _ really _ do like you.”

He paused, her directness catching him a little off guard. He sat up straighter, his gaze locked on her, full of curiosity.  _ She liked him? Romantically? _ He swallowed hard, waiting for her to continue. She was chewing at her bottom lip, the action an obvious tell (at least to him) that she’d had at least one drink. “But...” he drew out, waiting for her to continue.  _ Please continue _ .

“Cassian, no one cares about me like you do,” she continued, “I just-” she paused, licking her lips. “I really want to try.”

“Jyn-”

She stood quickly, eyes wide with fear of the unknown. “You don't want to, that's-”

He didn't know he was standing until his lips were crashing down against hers. She melted into him, her eyes slipping shut immediately. He slowly pulled back after a few moments, her eyes fluttering open almost a full minute after he pulled back, her cheeks adorably puffed up because of his hands cupping her face. “Let's sleep on this,” he suggested, one hand sliding down to her neck. “We can talk in the morning.”

She murmured something under her breath that he couldn't quite catch but nodded anyway. She sat down on the bed and quickly curled up under the covers, tugging him into bed with her despite his insistence to sleep on the floor. She pulled him back against her, her body moulding around his.

He thought she had fallen asleep until he felt her lips graze the nape of his neck again. He bit his lip when her hand squeezed his. “Turn around,” she breathed in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He untangled their fingers and turned to face her. He opened his mouth again to speak but was cut off by her lips on his. She smirked against his lips, her fingers tangling in his hair when he flipped her onto her back and crawled in between his thighs. He pulled away after a moment, finally remembering the taste of liquor lingering on her tongue. “Cassian-”

“How much did you have to drink?”

“One shot,” she shrugged. He started to pull back slightly, only stopping when she dug her fingers into the material of his shirt. His gaze met hers again. “I'm fine,” she promised, her grip on him never wavering. “It's a buzz. I can handle my liquor.”

“But-”

“Cassian,” she interrupted, looking up at him with laughter in her eyes. “I'm fine,” she promised, reaching up to brush a lock of hair away from his eyes. “I've wanted this for a while.”

“Really?” he asked, visibly relaxing above her. She nodded, gently tugging his lips back to hers. He sighed contently, his breath fanning out over her face.

She smiled against his lips, her hand slowly tracing along his side. He gasped when she wedged the tips of her fingers into his waistband, turning her smile into a smirk. “Are you loud?” she asked, tracing her nose along his cheek.

He flushed, swallowing hard. “A little,” he said honestly. “You?”

She slowly ran her fingers back and forth, his stomach muscles clenching and unclenching under her fingertips. “If you're doing it right,” she began, pulling her hand away to grab his wrist. She lead his hand to the button of her jeans, which he quickly popped open. He quickly snaked his hand down between her legs, smiling as her back arched when his calloused fingers found her clit. “It's really lots of gasping.”

He leaned down, his lips trailing along her jaw before descending the column of her neck. He stopped at her pulse point, biting down on her skin, a breathy  _ oh _ falling from her lips. “Like this?”

“Lower,” she breathed, grabbing a fistfull of his hair.

“As you wish,” he chuckled, carefully unbuttoning her flannel with his free hand as he continued his exploration. He smiled when the crystal hanging from her neck caught at the newly revealed light. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when he trailed his fingers over her breasts. He kissed her through the thin fabric of her bra, her hips bucking up and stomach clenching at the unintentional shift of his fingers. She tugged at his hair when he pushed her bra down, the straps sliding off her shoulders and down her arms ever so slightly. He leaned forward, his mouth finding her breast as his hand moved up to her other breast. Her back arched under his touch; the combined pressure, the feeling of his tongue and his hands, and his continued teasing making her shove against his shoulders. He leaned back quickly, eyes wide as he catalogued her face and her body. “What happened? Did I do something-”

She leaned forward to kiss him again, the force of her lips on his practically pushing him up so he was sitting, legs folded back on themselves. “Shut up,” she breathed after finally pulling back. She quickly shed her flannel and unclasped her bra, pulling it off and throwing it god knows where. She leaned forward again, his face in her hands as she leaned up on her knees and used her body weight and the shift in balance to push him onto his back, her lips never leaving his. He looked up at her as she settled down atop him, knees framing his hips, hair spilling into her line of vision and tickling his shoulders. “You're fine, I just really want to fuck you right now.” He stared at her for a moment, mouth wide even though he (potentially) stopped breathing. “Cassian?”

“You're a mystery to me,” he breathed. She chuckled, leaning down to kiss him again. He leaned up to meet her, one hand on her waist and the other tangled in her hair. She quickly helped his shirt off, her fingers working on the button of his jeans as soon as the jersey fabric was gone. She ground down against him before he could even bother to kick his jeans off, smirking as he let out a broken  _ fuck _ , his back arching slightly against the feeling of her jeans scratching his skin as she ground down against him against him. She smiled, helping him rid himself of his jeans as she continued rutting against him. “Wait,” he interrupted, leaning over to his jeans that now lay on the floor. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket before pulling a condom out of the bill slot. She cocked a brow, a smile on her lips. He swallowed, looking down at the gold wrapper in his hand. “I don't-” he began, his cheeks going red with a blush. She leaned down to press her lips to his anyway, briefly pulling away to allow him the room to put the condom on. She bit her lip as she watched, the slight hitch in his breath making her grin. He was the one to pull her down to him this time, her surprised squeak making him smirk. He brought a hand down between her thighs, she let out the slightest of moans as she relaxed against him. He quickly flipped them, making her laugh. He licked his lips as he surveyed every bit of skin he could. “God, you're so-”

A knock sounded from the door, making them both freeze.

Cassian pushed up on his forearms slightly, listening to see if he could hear anything to tell him whether or not someone was dying. There was silence just before another knock. He bit his lip as he glanced between her and the door. “Someone’s at the-”

“You're not on duty,” she interrupted quickly.

“But-

“Cassian Andor, I hear no indication that someone is dying and if you even attempt to get that door then I'm going back to my room and getting off without you.” He paused for a moment before leaning back down. “Good choice.” She lifted her hips up to meet his, smiling when his breath caught.

He ground down against her, gasping when her thighs squeezed around his hips. “Fuck,” he breathed.

“I mean, ideally,” she teased, smiling when he rolled his eyes. He pulled his hand from between her thighs, a slight smirk playing at his lips when she whined. He pressed his lips to hers again, relishing in her sigh as he pushed her jeans down her hips. She quickly kicked them off, her hands cupping his face again as he kissed her. Her hands slowly slid up, one hand tangling in his hair, and the other settling against the back of his neck. His hand fell down between them again, his hands spreading her thighs further, fingers finding her clit and drawing a moan from the back of her throat. “Fuck,” she breathed before biting his bottom lip. He made tight circles with his fingers, her quickening breath drawing a smirk to his lips. “Cassian, you-” she flipped them again after her lack of patience finally caught up with her. “You're taking too long,” she practically moaned, grinding down against him.

One hand went to her hair while the other dug into his gray sheets. “God,” he moaned, pulling her mouth back to his.

“I love that you think so,” she smirked, rolling her hips again. He raised his hips at the same time she ground down, making her back arch. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Can I-” he started to ask, her lips cutting him off. She took him in hand, the thin latex of the condom doing nothing to dull the feeling of her warm skin against his. 

“Yes,” she breathed, rising up the slightest bit. She rutted against him, his hands assumably tugging at her hair almost painfully. She sank down after a torturous moment, a shattered  _ oh _ falling from her lips.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he gasped against her lips. She smirked, setting a rough but slow pace. She pressed her lips to his neck, slowly trailing down to his collarbones before she bit down. “Jyn,” he breathed, tugging at the sheets in an effort to not pull her hair.

“You know, I won't break,” she practically purred, scratching her nails down his sides. He untangled his hand from the sheets and brought it to her hip, his fingers teasing around her clit making her hips stutter. She moved towards his fingers, her change in pattern making them both gasp. “Please,” she whined. He chuckled, giving in and pressing slow circles over her clit. She moaned, leaning up to press her lips to his again and tangle her fingers in his hair.

“You feel so good,” he breathed against her lips, the tight heat at the base of his spine growing more intense.

She pulled back, one brow cocked and a smile on her face. “Really?” She purred, squeezing her knees against his sides with a teasing wink. He nodded, grinding up into her, watching her resolve slowly erode away. “Do that again,” she demanded, biting her lip.

He smirked, sitting up, the change in angle making them both gasp. Her forehead fell to his shoulder, her hands coming up to rest on his upper arms, fingers digging into his biceps. “Come on,” he purred, pressing down against her clit. He let out a sigh when he felt her tighten around him. “You're close.”

“That was supposed to be my line,” she teased, lifting her head and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“It's still your show,” he teased, brushing his nose against hers. “And I'm your willing pawn,” he promised, winking at her. “Play with me.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “That’s a little cringey, Cassian,” she said, a smile pulling at the edges of her lips.

“Maybe so,” he shrugged, not bothering to stop the steady grind of his hips, a slight smirk finding it way back to his lips. “But  _ you _ were the one that came to  _ me _ .”

“But I still have yet to _come_ ,” she pointed out, biting her bottom lip in challenge.

He smirked, pulling her towards him, her mouth moulding to his almost instantly. She gasped when he pressed against her clit, her thighs finally,  _ finally _ starting to shake inspite of her usual strong demeanour. “All you had to do was ask,” he breathed. 

“If anyone's going to be asking here-” she lightly tugged at his hair, his gasp drawing a smirk to her lips. “It's going to be you.” She bit her bottom lip again, a quiet moan coming from the back of her throat. He leaned forward, pressing kisses along the length of her jaw and down her neck, before stopping at the juncture between her neck and shoulder. He was gentle at first, only softly sucking at her skin; as she neared her orgasm- her hips stuttering frequently, thighs shaking, body tightening around his -his touch became more firm, but also more sporadic. “Fuck,” she groaned, guiding his mouth back to hers.

He smiled against her lips, her short gasps sweet against his tongue. “You're almost there,” he encouraged, his hips jerking when she tightened around him. “Please, Jyn. Please come for me.”

“I-” she whimpered, swallowing hard before finally letting go, his name a broken plea on her lips.

He came shortly after, burying his face in the crook of her neck. He bit his bottom lip to stay quiet, her hips slowing down until he pulled her flush against her, their pants coming out in tandem. He sighed after a long while, his heart rate finally returning back to normal. He pulled back after another moment, drinking in every line of her face for what felt like forever. “You were-” he paused, wetting his lips. “I don't-”

She grinned, reaching up with one hand to cup his face. She swiped her thumb over his cheek before leaning forward to press her lips to his in a long but chaste kiss. “You weren't so bad yourself.” He rolled his eyes before kissing her once more. She smiled against his lips. “Come on,” she sighed after pulling away. She gently pat his sides as she climbed off of him, the loss of her warmth sending a chill up his spine. “Go get cleaned up.”

“Fine,” he sighed, pushing off of the bed as she curled up against the wall, pulling the covers over herself. When he returned a moment later, she was already half asleep, his mass of blankets pulled up to her nose. He climbed under the covers next to her, throwing his arm around her waist as she scooted closer. 

“It's past midnight,” she mumbled against his chest, her nose momentarily brushing against his skin as she yawned.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, weaving her arm under his and over his waist. “Happy Valentine's Day.”

His brows furrowed together. “Valentine's Day?”

“Yup,” she said, holding back a smile. “You got fucked for Valentine's,” she finally laughed, her grin widening when he tugged her against his chest with a huff. She chuckled, snuggling closer to him. She lightly tapped his shoulder, making him hum in response. “Flip,” she yawned, chuckling when he groaned melodramatically but did as she asked. She smiled, curling up behind him, a happy sigh escaping her lips when he practically melted back against her. She pressed her lips to the back of his neck, his answering hum making her feel at ease. “Goodnight,” she yawned, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Goodnight,” he mumbled back, threading his fingers through hers and pulling their joined hands up to his chest.

She smiled, sighing as she pressed another kiss to his skin before they both quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning was spent wrapped in in each other's arms, her hands wandering more often than his, though it wasn't like he'd complain.

They left for lunch with Leia, but even that was short lived after Han Solo sat down in the booth beside her. The pair began bickering something fierce and Cassian had laughed- up until he felt Jyn’s fingers grazing along his inner thigh. He'd excused himself to go fill up his water bottle. When he'd returned with a container full of Powerade, Jyn had laughed, cocking a brow at him.

“You plan on running a marathon later?” she'd teased, glancing back down at her fries as he sat down beside her.

“Something like that,” he sighed, leaning down to put the water bottle into his bag before sitting up again. He let his hand closest to her wander, teasing her through the fabric of her jeans. She'd flushed when he'd found his intended destination.

They'd excused themselves soon after, their exit barely acknowledged between barbs from Han and Leia.

The walk back to their residence hall took too long and she had him pressed against the back wall of the elevator before the doors even closed fully.

“Eager,” he hummed, hands settling on her hips.

“You weren't exactly an innocent bystander,” she huffed, one hand settling on his belt.

“Clothes on until we get to the room,” he warned, grabbing her wrist.

“You're no fun,” she huffed despite the smile on her face.

“You said I was a lot of fun earlier this morning,” he smirked.

As the day drew on they were pulled apart, she off with Leia and Co., and he with Kay. The day ran by swiftly until he finally made it back to his room that night, the scent of Jyn on his sheets making him smile. Two years.  _ Two years _ and she was finally his.

A knock pulled him out of his thoughts. He groaned inwardly, staying quiet.

_ “Someone’s at the-” _

_ “You're not on duty,” she interrupted quickly. _

_ “But- _

_ “Cassian Andor, I hear no indication that someone is dying and if you even attempt to get that door then I'm going back to my room and getting off without you.”  _

“RA,” Jyn practically sang through the door. He chuckled, dragging himself off of his bed and walking towards the door. He pulled it open, a small smile settling on his lips when Jyn reached forward to take hold on his hip, easily swaying into his space. She looked up at him, her eyes a little red and a goofy smile on her face. “Fire inspections.”

“Looking for restricted items?” he teased, smoothly pulling her into the room and shutting his door.

“Oh, yes,” she nodded, scanning around the room before lightly tugging on his belt. “This may need to be confiscated.”

“I'm beginning to sense a pattern with you being under the influence of something and wanting to take my pants off,” he chuckled, taking her hand in his.

“I've always wanted to take your pants off,” she winked, drifting away from him, her hand still in his. She dropped his hand as she collapsed down on his bed, her hair fanning out around her, one arm over her head and the other on her stomach. He sighed, kneeling down to untie her Converse and pull them off her feet before he stood, walking over to his closet to grab a bottle of water and a bag of her favourite chips. “You're very nice,” she hummed, smiling up at him when he finally walked over. He put the water and the chips down next to his bed as she moved over to accommodate him laying down. She chuckled when he settled down next to her, his arm snaking under her back to pull her close. He turned on his speakers and offered her the auxiliary cord. “So nice,” she hummed, leaning forward to press her lips to his cheek.

“I try,” he smiled. He pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You have fun tonight?”

“Yeah,” Jyn smiled, letting her eyes slip shut when the room filled with heavy bass. “Han wanted to get a little litty,” she hummed, draping her arm over his chest. “It was fun. You would've had a good time.”

“I'm happy for you,” he hummed, rubbing his hand over her back.

She let out a little moan, snuggling closer. “I love when you do that,” she praised quietly. He smiled, carefully snaking his hand up under her shirt to continue. She moaned again, burying her face into the crook of his neck. “You're amazing.”

“Thank you,” he smiled, giving her a little squeeze. 

She sighed, bringing one hand up to trail through his hair. “I love the little flippies,” she breathed.

“Flippies?” he chuckled, raising a brow.

“Yeah,” she nodded, pulling her beanie further down over her ears, likely to cover the blush that always appeared there when she was embarrassed. “I just-” she shrugged, curling closer to him. “You're very pretty.”

“Thanks,” he chuckled, giving her a squeeze. “You're quite pretty yourself.” She smiled, pushing up onto her elbow. “What is it?” he asked, brows furrowing. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. He instantly relaxed into the kiss, helping her maneuver herself onto his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. “What're you doing?”

“Sloppy makeouts,” she winked, leaning back to pull her shirt over her head. He chuckled, watching as she leaned down again, her hair a mess after losing her beanie in her shirt. She smiled, leaning down. She cupped his face and pulled his lips back to hers. His hands slowly wandered up her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He carefully guided his hands up to her breasts, the small hitch in her breath making him smile. She kissed him harder as he teased her through the thin fabric of her sports bra, the crystal hanging from her neck occasionally falling in the way of his hands. He slowly traced one hand along the band of her bra, his hand finally making it to the clasp. He pulled back to ask, but she nodded before he could even open his mouth. He chuckled, quickly undoing the clasp and sliding the fabric down her arms. His hands were back on her breasts almost immediately. She moaned against his mouth as his fingers trailed over every inch of newly revealed skin. Her breath caught when he started playing with her nipples. “Fuck,” she huffed. She let her forehead fall to his shoulder making him chuckled.

“You doing okay there?” He asked, not letting up on her skin.

“Yes,” she nodded, her hips stuttering as she pulled her head up. He leaned down, lightly and teasingly tugging at her nipples. He grinned when he saw her mouth opened slightly, a small smile pulling at the corners. She leaned forward again, her forehead pressed to his, one hand tangled in his hair. “I forgot how fun these are while high,” she chuckled to herself.

He hummed, one hand sliding along her side until settling on her hip again, one finger dipping below her waistband, lightly trailing along her soft skin. “And how long’s it been since you orgasms while high?”

She pulled her head back, chuckling as she wrapped her fingers around his wrist, guiding it away from her hip to pin it above his head. “Not so long that it can't wait another night.”

He nodded, letting the hand on her breast slide to the small of her back. “Would you like to stop?”

She hummed, considering the idea for a moment before releasing his hand and leaning down to kiss him again. “I could go for a little longer,” she purred, pressing another kiss to his jaw. “Unless you're tired.”

He grinned, pulling his pinned hand free from her grasp. “What's that phrase you always like to say?”

Her brow furrowed before she scoffed, rolling her eyes despite the smile on her lips. “Mama didn't raise no quitters?”

“That's the one,” he nodded, smiling up at her.

“You're so stupid,” she chuckled, leaning down to capture his lips with her own. He smiled against her lips, holding her close. His fingers continued to wander, her little moans making his heart flutter for some reason- and  _ god _ , he couldn't place it if he tried, but he was just so  _ happy _ . She pulled back after a moment, her brows furrowed together. “Are you okay?” She asked, cocking her head to the side as she pushed up on her elbows. She wet her lips, her gaze drifting over his face.

“Yes,” he nodded, a smile slowly blooming over his face. “I've never been better.” Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she cracked a smile and leaned back down again. 

As time went on the night started to blur, his tired mind capturing the sensation of her lips on his suddenly becoming his eyes snapping open at the same time as hers, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. She'd push up on her forearms and attempt to go back to kissing him again, only to end up in the same position at some point in time later. “Jyn,” he finally said, a quiet hum in recognition vibrating against his shoulder. “We should sleep.”

She hummed, practically flopping off of him. He chuckled, turning away from her to pull the blankets up over them, her body molding to his. “Goodnight,” she breathed, pressing her lips to his shoulder.

He hummed, threading his fingers through hers. “Sleep well.”

“Promise,” she mumbled, giving his hand a squeeze.

* * *

 

“This is stupid,” Jyn mumbled, scrolling through an open document on her laptop. She huffed, crossing her ankles as she typed. She shifted, sliding her laptop off of her stomach and onto the bed beside her, turning onto her side.

Cassian shrugged, facing away from her as he sat down on the end of the bed to pull his socks on. “I think it's a good bulletin board.”

“It's just a cookie cutter board with campus resources on it,” she shrugged, glancing over at him, brows raised high. “A twelve-year-old could've done it.”

“Did you not see my last board?”

Jyn bit her lip to keep from smiling. “It wasn't that bad.”

He huffed out a laugh. “I spelt  _ stressed _ wrong,” he reminded her. “ _ You  _ pointed it out, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she huffed, flopping onto her back again. He smiled, leaning down to press his lips to hers, her hand finding the back of his neck immediately. He pulled back when she grinned, brows furrowed. “What?”

“You're grinning.”

“Yes,” she nodded, carding his fingers through his hair. “I like when you kiss me.” Her eyes lit up more - if that was even possible - and she brushed her thumb along his cheek. “You're grinning.”

He shrugged one shoulder. “I suppose I am.” Her smile faded to an expression of concentration took over her features as she glanced over his face. “What're you thinking?”

She bit her bottom lip, her gaze finally meeting his. “I-” she paused for a moment as if rethinking her answer. “I suppose I'm thinking what you were thinking last night.”

The corner of his lips tucked up in a half smile. He leaned down to kiss her lips again. “I'm happy you're happy.”

She smiled, pulling him back down. “How convenient,” she began, bumping her nose against his. “I feel the same way.”

“A vicious cycle,” he tisked.

“I'm willing to be a part of it.”

“I'm glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over on tumblr!
> 
> I'm literatiruinedme :)


End file.
